There is a system in which a user 84 is located in front of a display 82 having cameras 81-1 and 81-2, shown in FIG. 1, and a mouse and the like is operated by finger-pointing of the user 84, in which the position of the user 84 is determined and the mouse and the like is operated from the images of as few as two or three cameras.
A recognition object region 83 is therefore a specified space in front of the display 82, posing the problem of providing a very small space to allow only one person to use.
Furthermore, also the hand-sign recognition system, as shown in FIG. 2, which is used as an interface apparatus that acquires and recognizes the image of a hand alone of a user 94 in a fixed environment in front of a camera 91, has the same problem. In the drawing, numeral 92 denotes a display and numeral 93 indicates a recognition object region.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-327753, pp. 5-10, FIG. 1
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-216, pp. 4-5, FIG. 1
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-251235, pp. 4-7, FIG. 1